


Lustereczko powiedz przecie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Pain, Protective Bobby Singer, Rehabilitation, Supernatural - Freeform, hurt!Dean, kuchisane - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Początek szóstego sezonu, ale Dean nie pojechał do Lisy, lecz został z Bobbym, po czym obaj zbyt wiele pili, a Dean dodatkowo szalał na polowaniach, co skończyło się dla niego potrzaskaną nogą i ciężką rehabilitacją. Jedyne pocieszenie to fakt, że rehabilitantka jest śliczną pół Japoneczką. Za to w tle krąży równie japońska, ale niezbyt uprzejma zjawa z miejskich legend Kuchisane, która morduje wielkimi nożyczkami, więc trzeba by z nią coś zrobić.





	1. Odbicie w lustrze

Pierce raz jeszcze ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą i energicznie wytarł ręcznikiem pachnącym lawendowym płynem do płukania, myśląc ze zniecierpliwieniem, że gosposia zdecydowanie nadużywa wszystkiego, co lawendowe, choć pochodzi z Meksyku, nie Prowansji. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, odnotowując lekko podpuchnięte, podkrążone oczy i bruzdę zmęczenia wyraźniej rysującą się wokół ust. To był ciężki dzień. Trzy poważniejsze operacje i kilka drobiazgów – korekta nosa, usuwanie brzydkiej blizny pooperacyjnej i zajęcza warga. Mało istotne dla niego, lecz jakże ważne dla pacjentów. Jednak rutyna zaczynała go nużyć. Podobnie jak zbyt wiele pracy. Niestety, jakoś trzeba było zarobić na alimenty dla byłej żony, która przyzwyczaiła się do życia w luksusie, suka jedna.

Ciągła  _praca_ , brak zabawy, nudzą Pierce’a  takie sprawy - mruknął sam do siebie, krzywo uśmiechając się do lustra. Oj, prawda, napiłby się tak samo chętnie jak Jack Torrance z „Lśnienia” Kinga. I może się napije – to był naprawdę długi, ciężki dzień. Zasługiwał na białe chardonnay i chwilę odpoczynku na tarasie wśród bujnych krzaków jaśminu i bugenwilli, przy dźwiękach wieczornych cykad i dobrego, starego swingu z gramofonu. „It’s not too late” T Bone Burnetta na przykład. Do wina zje przygotowaną przez gosposię lekką przekąskę – pyszną sałatkę cesarską z wędzonym łososiem i pogapi się na niebo. Bądź na sąsiadkę, która w ciepłe, letnie wieczory lubiła popływać w basenie nago, mimo, że ich posesje oddzielał jedynie niziutki płotek. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, jego byłej żonie to się bardzo nie podobało. Cóż, teraz płacił jej niemałe pieniądze, by móc bez przeszkód podziwiać wdzięki panny McKenzie. Oraz robić kilka innych rzeczy, za którymi nie przepadała. Gdyby tylko nie był tak przemęczony…

Westchnął i na chwilę przymknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, nieoczekiwanie ujrzał w lustrze odbicie kobiety stojącej na progu jego łazienki. Byłoby miło, gdyby okazała się nią panna McKenzie, ale niestety – zamiast rudej, piegowatej Szkotki miał przed sobą (a ściślej mówiąc – za sobą) drobną Azjatkę w białej sukience z długimi rękawami, o niebywale czarnych włosach, z maseczką chirurgiczną zakrywającą dolną połowę twarzy. Pierce wzdrygnął się nerwowo, momentalnie przypominając sobie wszystkie obejrzane horrory z azjatyckimi zjawami, malowniczo i w nadzwyczaj dziwaczny sposób sunącymi po schodach i ścianach pomieszczeń, bądź wychodzącymi z telewizora i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę intruza, chwytając za jedyną broń w zasięgu ręki – elektryczną szczoteczkę do zębów. Kobieta nadal stała w uchylonych drzwiach do łazienki, trzymając ręce za plecami i spoglądając na niego smutnymi oczyma. Długie, czarne włosy stroszyły się wokół niej jak naelektryzowane, choć klimatyzacja w całym domu chodziła na pół gwizdka – Pierce nie przepadał za chłodem, mając go dosyć na sali operacyjnej.

\- Czy jestem piękna? – zaszemrała zamierającym głosem kobieta w długiej, zdecydowanie za ciepłej jak na tę porę roku sukni, w skupieniu przechylając głowę w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź, jakby od tego zależały losy świata.

\- Tak? – odpowiedział niepewnie Pierce, cofając się o krok i ciężko opierając o umywalkę.

Będąc chirurgiem plastycznym, podobne zapewnienia miał opracowane do perfekcji, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się udzielać ich we własnej łazience i to pacjentkom bezpardonowo włamującym mu się do domu i straszącym go fizjonomią, a raczej jej połowicznym brakiem. W tym momencie uzmysłowił sobie, że przecież pamięta tę kobietę - całkiem niedawno ją operował, chociaż zabieg nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Ta konstatacja przyniosła mu chwilową ulgę, zanim nie przypomniał sobie, że kilka dni po operacji pacjentka popełniła samobójstwo.

\- Aaa! – wrzasnął Pierce, nie przejmując się, że brzmi jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, mocniej ściskając szczoteczkę do zębów i przerażonym wzrokiem rozglądając się po łazience, jak gdyby szukał wyjścia awaryjnego, którego łazienki zwykle nie posiadają. Ta nie miała nawet okna. Bezrozumny strach ścisnął chirurga za gardło, mimo że kobieta w bieli jeszcze niczego mu nie zrobiła. Prócz tego, że stała przed nim, choć powinna leżeć w grobie.

\- A teraz? – spytała zjawa, jedną ręką zdejmując maseczkę i ukazując dolną połowę twarzy. –  Jestem piękna?

\- Jezu – wyrwało się Pierce’owi, na co dzień niezbyt religijnemu. Miał ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy, by tego nie widzieć. Pamiętał, że pacjentka była mocno okaleczona, ale, na miłość boską, nie aż tak! Kiedy ją operował, miała liczne blizny i zdrutowaną szczękę, ale nie rozpłatane od ucha do ucha usta, zza których wyzierały drobne, ostre ząbki i mięsisty, czerwony język, od którego ruchliwości robiło się człowiekowi niedobrze. Jak w ogóle mogła mówić? Pomijając, że od kilku tygodni nie żyła?

„Jezu” chyba nie było odpowiednią odpowiedzią na pytanie kobiety, bo zasyczała, szczerząc zęby w imitacji rekiniego uśmiechu i rzuciła się na Pierce’a jak furia, dźgając go w twarz nożyczkami, dotąd ukrywanymi za plecami. Nożyczki były krawieckie – ostre i masywne, choć odrobinę zardzewiałe, a Pierce miał do obrony jedynie elektryczną szczoteczkę do zębów.

Gdy chwilę wcześniej marzył, by wyłupić sobie oczy i nie widzieć tego koszmaru, nie podejrzewał, że jego marzenie tak szybko się spełni.

*

Dean patrzył na ścianę, która nie odwzajemniała jego spojrzenia. Może by odwzajemniła, gdyby wcześniej, jak zwykle, popił garść leków przeciwbólowych tanim bourbonem, ale przychodząc na oddział rehabilitacyjny ośrodka Sanford Health w Sioux Falls, starał się być trzeźwym. Skacowanym i obolałym, ale trzeźwym. Byłoby głupio, gdyby wionęło od niego alkoholem. I tak ledwo trzymał się na nogach, prawda?

Przetrawiony trunek w oddechu zagryzał miętówkami, bezsilną złość i żal – fałszywym uśmiechem i flirtowaniem z ładnymi fizjoterapeutkami, podczas gdy w myślach klął Bobby’ego, wyzywając starego przyjaciela od ostatnich za przymuszanie do rehabilitacji, która przecież i tak nic nie dawała. Laser, pole magnetyczne, krioterapia – wszystko to bezsensowne czary mary i strata czasu. Noga dalej bolała jak cholera, ciągnąc aż po z trudem poskładane i ześrubowane biodro.

Przydałby się Castiel i jego uzdrawiające moce, ale po konfrontacji na Cmentarzu Stull Cas zniknął jak sen złoty. Przydałby się Sam, który klepnąłby go pocieszająco w ramię i przyniósł zimne piwo, jednocześnie marudząc, że starszy brat za dużo pije, ale Sama już nie było. Skoczył do Piekielnej Klatki, pociągając za sobą Lucyfera i jako bonus - archanioła Michała (ten to się musiał zdziwić). Przydałaby się Lisa i jej troskliwa dłoń, ale po wszystkim nie odważył się do niej wrócić, mimo że tęsknił za nią i Benem. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że żaden z niego materiał na męża i ojca. Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy cierpiał jak potępieniec (ha, ha, jakże adekwatne określenie zarówno dla niego, niegdyś potępionego w Piekle, jak i Sama, zapewne w tym momencie w tymże Piekle torturowanego), pił więcej niż zazwyczaj i mimo ostrzeżeń Bobby’ego, rzucał się do bitki na polowaniach jak szaleniec. Co skończyło się spotkaniem z ogrem, a w efekcie rozharataną nogą, zmiażdżonym biodrem i połamanymi żebrami, które o mało co nie przebiły mu płuc i osierdzia. Do jego mizerii psychicznej doszła fizyczna – został pieprzonym kaleką. I żadne rehabilitacyjne hokus pokus tu nie pomogą.

Wciąż patrząc na gdzieniegdzie już mocno przybrudzoną ścianę, pomalowaną na żółty, przemyślanie optymistyczny kolor, Dean zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść, wbijając sobie krótko obcięte paznokcie w skórę i zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady. Pikanie urządzenia medycznego doprowadzało go do szału, a czerwień laserowego okręgu, schodzącego się i rozchodzącego wzdłuż nogi, przypominała złowrogą kropkę celownika snajpera, który za chwilę ściągnie go jednym strzałem. Choć byłoby szybciej, gdyby tenże celował w serce bądź głowę. Dean najchętniej sam by sobie palnął w łeb, ale nie był pewien, czy samobójcy nie trafiają do Piekła - czego wolałby uniknąć, mimo niepowtarzalnej, lecz mało prawdopodobnej możliwości spotkania brata, przebywającego w zupełnie innych rejonach piekielnych czeluści. I jakoś nie mógł tego zrobić Bobby’emu, równie zrozpaczonemu i także topiącemu smutki w whisky. Jak dobrze pójdzie, obaj zapiją się na śmierć i będą mieli wszystko z głowy. Choć to trochę potrwa, o wiele dłużej niż palnięcie sobie w łeb. I poboli.

Dean spróbował wygodniej ułożyć nogę, nie usuwając jej z pola rażenia lasera i syknął. Cała prawa strona ciała rwała tępym, tu i ówdzie nasilającym się bólem, śląc niemiłe komunikaty do centralnego układu nerwowego, zawiadamiając go, że, kurwa, ała, boli. Niemal z nienawiścią spojrzał na pocięte bliznami pooperacyjnymi kolano i udo wychylające się z krótkich, gimnastycznych spodenek, litościwie kryjących sieczkę, jak została mu z biodra. Metalowych śrub uzupełniających kości nie widział, ale wiedział, że tam są. Czuł się jak cyborg. Tyle, że cyborga by nie bolało. Chyba.

A jeszcze czekały go wyczerpujące ćwiczenia z Mei – drobną, prześliczną pół Japoneczką o żelaznej sile przekonywania i nie mniej żelaznym uścisku smukłych dłoni. Momentami myślał melancholijnie, że panna Johnson była karą za nadmierną fascynację pornosami w stylu „Asian Busty Beauties”. Odwróceniem ról. Bo w tej urzeczywistnionej fantazji to on był stroną uległą, rozciąganą na dziwacznej ławie, przygniataną woreczkami z grochem, podwieszaną na linkach, obciążaną obciążnikami i zmuszaną do powtarzania ruchów, na które nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. A przecież nie miał zadatków na masochistę. Z tym, że w ćwiczeniach z Mei nie było niczego erotycznego, jedynie zmęczenie, pot, ból i skrywane łzy. Bo Mei nie odpuszczała. Gdyby trenowała Rocky’ego, ten jak nic stanąłby na ringu z Apollo Creedem po tygodniu, nie po pięciu. Co dawało nadzieję, że nawet poharatana noga i biodro Deana w końcu przestraszą się niezłomności rehabilitantki i ulegną, wracając do stanu jako takiej używalności. Mimo buzujących w nim złości, smutku i zniechęcenia (nie wspominając o planach zapicia się na śmierć), bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.

*

Gdy Dean stanął na progu niewielkiej sali ćwiczeń, Mei kończyła pracę z młodziutkim chłopcem, które większość ciała przecinały brzydkie blizny po oparzeniach i który z reguły nie się odzywał, oszczędzając struny głosowe, bądź wstydząc się chrypliwych dźwięków, jakie z siebie wydobywał. Gdyby Deanowi na czymkolwiek zależało, byłoby mu go żal. Jednak ostatnio Winchester był w stanie użalać się tylko nad sobą, więc minął ćwiczących bez słowa, jedynie kiwnąwszy głową na przywitanie. Zajął wolną ławeczkę do ćwiczeń, wokół której wznosiły się żelazne konstrukcje obwieszone linkami, woreczkami z grochem, piankowymi walcami, gumowanymi podkładkami i obciążnikami - tak wyobrażał sobie Piekielną Klatkę, do której trafił Sam, choć usłużna wyobraźnia w miejsce taśm i ciężarków podsuwała mu haki i narzędzia tortur.

Nie czekając na rehabilitantkę, wykonał kilka ćwiczeń na rozgrzewkę.

\- Spokojnie, żołnierzu – uspokoiła go Mei, pojawiając się przy ławeczce niczym duch i pocieszająco klepiąc go po ramieniu. Sądząc po licznych bliznach i śladach na jego ciele, rehabilitantka zakładała, że Dean był weteranem wojennym, a on nie chciał wyprowadzać jej z błędu. W pewnym sensie – był. – Dzisiaj zaczniemy od czegoś przyjemniejszego. Od masażu.

\- I to to nazywasz czymś przyjemniejszym? – burknął Dean, posłusznie wyciągając się na ławeczce i pozwalając, by zajęła się jego pobliźnioną nogą. W istocie masaż mięśniowo-powięziowy w niczym nie przypominał klasycznego, ale przynosił zdumiewające efekty. – Chyba wolałbym tortury.

\- Nie marudź, na początku było znacznie gorzej – uśmiechnęła się Mei, zaczynając masować jego poharataną nogę i biodro, jak na nią – niezwykle delikatnie. – I pierwsze słyszę, by ktoś wolał tortury ode mnie.

\- Masz rację, źle się wyraziłem – zgodził się Dean, zmieniając ton i uśmiechając się do niej z nutą frywolności, choć myśl o tym, że za chwilę masaż przerodzi się w ból, nie nastrajała go optymistycznie. – Jednak sama rozumiesz, że wolałbym masaż innego rodzaju…

\- Na inny rodzaj masażu trzeba sobie zasłużyć – odcięła się dziewczyna, mrużąc skośne oczy. – Trzymaj swoje kosmate myśli przy sobie.

Dean wolał nie tłumaczyć jej swojej słabości do „Asian Busty Beauties”, choć drobna, niewysoka i umięśniona jak lekkoatletka Mei w swoim rehabilitanckim uniformie – luźnej zielonej koszulce z emblematem Ośrodka Sanford Health i zielonych spodniach na gumce, wglądała olśniewająco. Zapewne niejeden facet, z którym ćwiczyła, marzył, by jej t-shirt miał większe wycięcie, uchylające rąbka tajemnicy, to jest seksowny, koronkowy stanik, który z pewnością gdzieś tam się krył. W końcu Dean widział niejeden erotyk z seksownymi pielęgniarkami w roli głównej i potrafił sobie co nieco wyobrazić.

\- Mówiłam poważnie – przywołała go do porządku Mei, patrząc na niego karcąco i jednocześnie zwiększając siłę nacisku masażu, choć nie w ramach kary, a przechodząc do dalszego etapu. – Opanuj się i skup na ćwiczeniach.

\- Tak jest, proszę pani – mruknął Dean po wojskowemu, dodając z przekorą. – Choć jeszcze nie ćwiczymy.

\- Nic się nie bój, jeszcze poćwiczymy – upewniła go Mei, uśmiechając się nieznacznie i potrząsając głową, aż spięte w koński ogon włosy – czarne, z kilkoma niebieskimi pasemkami jak u Mako z „Pacific Rim”, załaskotały ją w kark. – Za chwilę zatęsknisz do masażu. I tortur.

\- Mhm – zgodził się Dean, przygryzając wargi, bo palce rehabilitantki coraz mocniej zagłębiały się w tkankę, rozciągając i likwidując zrosty powięzi. – Już tęsknię.

\- Pamiętaj, że twój ból i wysiłek nie pójdą na marne – pocieszyła go Mei. – Widziałam gorsze przypadki, które stawialiśmy na nogi.

\- Ja stoję na nogach – odburknął Dean. – Tylko z trudem.

\- A widzisz – nie dała się zbić z tropu Mei. – Stoisz. A miesiąc temu jeździłeś na wózku. Więc nie marudź.

\- Nie marudzę, tylko nie widzę w tym większego sensu – powiedział Dean, nadspodziewanie otwarcie. – Postawisz mnie na nogi, wrócę na pole walki i znowu skończę w kawałkach.

\- Na jakie pole walki? – prychnęła Mei. – Przecież nie wyślą cię na żadną wojnę. Nie w tym stanie.

\- Nie martw się, w tym czy innym stanie, wojna sama mnie znajdzie – mruknął Dean, mając na myśli zupełnie inną wojnę niż ta w Zatoce Perskiej, czy inne, z gruntu ”pokojowe” interwencje wuja Sama. W końcu niedoszła Apokalipsa też się liczyła. A mimo, że do niej nie doszło (dzięki, Sammy, że mnie zostawiłeś, by ratować świat), w mroku wciąż czaiło się zabójcze tałatajstwo, takie jak ów ogr, któremu zawdzięczał potrzaskaną nogę i biodro.

\- Lepiej byłoby, żebym zginął raz a dobrze, nie tak na raty.

\- Wypluj te słowa! – niemal krzyknęła Mei, przerywając masaż i patrząc na niego z niepokojem spod postrzępionej grzywki. – Ani mi się waż tak myśleć. Miałam już jedną podopieczną, która nie potrafiła dojść do siebie po wypadku i snuła równie czarne myśli. Ciężko pracowałyśmy, było coraz lepiej, wychodziła na prostą i…

\- I? – podchwycił bezlitośnie Dean, spodziewając się łzawej opowieści o załamaniu nerwowym i zażywaniu antydepresantów – jemu też by się czasem przydały. Zamiast whisky, która znakomicie znieczulała, ale w najmniejszym stopniu nie poprawiała nastroju.

\- Popełniła samobójstwo – dopowiedziała cicho Mei, odruchowo podnosząc rękę do ucha, w którym tkwił maleńki kolczyk w kształcie kotka z uniesioną łapką, japońskiego odpowiednika czterolistnej koniczyny przynoszącej szczęście. – W ramach terapii robiła śliczne bransoletki i kolczyki. Podarowała mi maneki-neko na zakończenie sesji, a kilka dni później już nie żyła.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze Dean, przyjmując skruszony wyraz twarzy. – Biedna kobieta. Przykro mi, że ci o tym przypomniałem. Od teraz obiecuję nie marudzić i nie gadać o śmierci, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – pociągnęła nosem Mei, niecierpliwie przecierając załzawione oczy grzbietem dłoni i wracając do masażu. – Trzymam cię za słowo.

Jednak to, że Dean przyrzekł nie rozmawiać o śmierci (ani za nią nie tęsknić) nie znaczyło, że nikt inny o niej nie wspomni. Gdy tylko Mei skończyła masaż powięziowy i zabrali się do tortur z taśmami i obciążnikami, do sali ćwiczeń wpadła rozemocjonowana recepcjonistka ośrodka, z przejęciem donosząc o morderstwie doktora Pierce’a Donovana, najlepszego chirurga Sandford Health, który poprzedniego wieczoru zginął straszną śmiercią – zabity we własnej łazience i pocięty na plastry jak świąteczny indyk, z wyłupionymi oczyma i ustami rozpłatanymi od ucha do ucha jak u Jokera z „Batmana”, choć bez makijażu. Podobno na lustrze ktoś wypisał krwią napis „Kto jest piękny?”. Może to była żona, ta chuda zołza, która od zawsze miała pretensje, że doktor Donovan lubił poflirtować z pielęgniarkami, a może któraś z pacjentek, niezadowolonych z operacji plastycznej? Chociaż doktor Donovan robił najlepsze nosy stąd do Kalifornii…

Deana, z ulgą przyjmującego choćby krótkie odroczenie od wyczerpujących ćwiczeń, nieco rozbawiło porównania ofiary morderstwa do Jokera, nawiązanie do „Królewny Śnieżki” (lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie), jak i fakt, że trafiło akurat na chirurga plastycznego, ale zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni do sytuacji uśmieszek spełzł mu z warg, kiedy tylko przyjrzał się pobladłej Mei, ponownie nerwowo dotykającej kolczyków z kotkiem. Nim się opanowała i wróciła do ćwiczeń, dokładając Deanowi obciążników (przy tym tortura wyłamywania stawów to pestka), mruczała do siebie coś o klątwie Kuchisake i „kobiecie z rozciętymi ustami”. Dean miał świetny słuch, a jeszcze lepszą intuicję do wyłapywania dziwnych słów, zachowań i zdarzeń. Rzecz jasna, każdy mógł zabić chirurga plastycznego z Sandford Health, a w Stanach nie brakowało psychopatów lubiących bawić się nożem lub skalpelem i mających upodobanie do zostawiania krwawych przesłań na lustrach, ale…

Kuchisake? Nie znał tego słowa, ale miał nadzieję, że zna je Bobby. Wiedział, że Singer żywi słabość do japońskiej mitologii, tak jak on do rozkładówek z azjatyckimi dziewczynami. Kobieta z rozciętymi ustami. Wbrew sobie Dean poczuł dreszcz emocji towarzyszący szykowaniu się na polowanie. Widać łowcy, nawet pogrążeni w żałobie po stracie najbliższych i sponiewierani przez potwory, nie potrafią spokojnie odejść na emeryturę. Jeśli są wystarczająco sprawni…

Osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć – maksymalnie wyprostować nogę w kolanie i wytrzymać napięcie taśmy z obciążnikami, raz jeszcze licząc do dziesięciu. Wydawałoby się – nic takiego. A pot perlił się Deanowi na czole i spływał po karku, wsiąkając w bawełnianą koszulkę jak w ręcznik. Jeśli trzeba będzie za czymś pobiec, gdzieś się wspiąć, czy cokolwiek przeskakiwać – nie miał najmniejszych szans.

*

Przez otwarte okno w kuchni wpadały ciepłe podmuchy powietrza, bawiąc się perkalowymi zasłonkami i grzęznąc w doniczkach z ziołami, którymi obstawiony był parapet – obok szpargałów, licznych kubków z niedopitą zawartością, nad którymi leniwie unosiły się muchy, kamienia do ostrzenia noży, przybrudzonej czerwonej czapki bejsbolowej i pustych butelek po piwie. Z kranu niespiesznie ciurkała woda, a Bobby Singer stał nad zlewem pełnym brudnych naczyń i w zamyśleniu lał na gąbkę przesadne ilości płynu do mycia, zapominając o samym zmywaniu.

Martwił się. W sumie – nic nowego, ale dziś martwił się bardziej. Dean wrócił z Sandford Health nie mniej ponury niż zwykle, choć jakby ociupinę podekscytowany i zaszył się z butelką Jima Beama na werandzie przed domem, zabierając ze sobą zwój z XII-wieczną japońską księgą duchów i demonów wraz z jej amatorskim, singerowskim tłumaczeniem. Bobby nie żałował Deanowi whisky, ale oryginalna „Konjaku monogatari shū” była niezwykle cenna i lepiej, żeby nie spadła na nią kropla alkoholu. Który, notabene, się kończył. Nie wiedzieć czemu, whisky w tym domu schodziła jak woda.

Bobby odchrząknął, energicznie zakręcił kran nad zlewem i z rękoma wciąż ociekającymi mydlinami, ruszył na werandę.

Upał był bezlitosny. Trawa na podjeździe wyschła do cna i pożółkła na słomę. Niedalekie wrakowisko samochodów połyskiwało resztkami szyb i wszelkimi kolorami skorodowanych karoserii, wydzielając ostrą woń rozgrzanego metalu i oleju. W przydomowym ogródku schły po równo chwasty i kwiaty, sadzone niegdyś przez żonę Bobby’ego, których siewki samosiejki wzrastały tu i ówdzie, rok po roku, mimo że nikt o nie nie dbał. Jedynie na werandzie ostało się trochę cienia, w którym chował się Dean wraz ze szklanką, butelką, zwojem i zbindowanymi kartkami tłumaczenia. Bobby popatrzył na przycupniętego na huśtawce starszego z braci Winchesterów i serce pod wyszarzałą koszulką z logo lokalnej drużyny koszykarskiej Sioux Falls Skyforce ścisnęło mu się z bólu.

Dean zawsze miał w sobie rys desperacji, zwykle przysłaniany maską beztroskiego, buńczucznego zawadiaki – choć i takim po trochu też był, ale po śmierci Sama desperacja wzięła w nim górę. Bobby’emu również nie było łatwo – kochał dzieciaki Johna jak własnych synów, a teraz jeden przepadł w Piekle, a drugi żył w swoim małym, osobistym piekiełku straty, żałości i trawiącego go niczym rak poczucia winy, że nie uratował młodszego brata przed losem gorszym od śmierci. Niedobrze, że Dean nie pojechał do tej dziewczyny z dzieckiem, które – kto wie, może było jego własnym, a został ze starym łowcą w Sioux Falls, zapijając smutki i biorąc każdą sprawę, jaką wypatrzył. W tym przypadek ogra z Wolf Creek (na zdrowy rozum w Wolf Creek powinny mieszkać wilkołaki, nie ogry, ale niezbadane są ścieżki Pana), który prawie przepłacił życiem.

Kiedy Bobby znalazł go w na pół zawalonej piwnicy starego, opuszczonego (nie przez ogra) domu – dzięki Bogu za telefon z GPS-em, zdecydowanie wyglądał na trupa. Przysypanego gruzem, zakrwawionego i pokrytego wapiennym pyłem jak obsypana popiołami ofiara wybuchu wulkanu. Ogry słynęły z krzepy, a ten nie należał do wyjątków. Jednak nie był kuloodporny. Mimo pogruchotanych kości Dean zdołał władować w niego cały magazynek, co raz na zawsze zakończyło żywot pana mecenasa, na co dzień szacownego członka społeczności Wolf Creek oraz niewyjaśnione zaginięcia dzieciaków z okolicy, których obgryzione kostki Bobby pod osłoną nocy pochował na miejscowym cmentarzu.

Dean spędził w szpitalu trzy miesiące i wyjechał z niego na wózku – cóż za ironia losu, tym samym, na którym nie tak dawno jeździł sam Bobby, ale winchesterowski upór i rehabilitacja w Sanford Health (na którą poszły wszystkie oszczędności Singera) sprawiły, że po kolejnym miesiącu stanął na nogi, a nawet odstawił kule, choć musiał zatrzymać ortezę, tak naszpikowaną metalowymi szynami, że upodabniała go do cyborga.

A teraz siedział na poskrzypującej huśtawce ostrożnie jak pijana kura na grzędzie, wychudzony, przygarbiony, w czarnym t-shircie i szortach, których nie cierpiał, z prawą nogą w ortezie opartą o obrośnięte powojem tralki werandy, a lewą mocno wspartą o podłogę, by powstrzymać siedzisko przed nadmiernym rozbujaniem. Przeglądał rozłożone na podołku tłumaczenie japońskiej księgi duchów i demonów, co chwilę sięgając po szklaneczkę z whisky pozostawioną na balustradzie, by upić z niej kolejny, malutki łyczek. Obok stała kanciasta butelka i leżał bezcenny zwój z oryginalną „Konjaku monogatari shū”, więc Bobby mruknął z przyganą i co prędzej się nim zaopiekował, niepomny na fakt, że samemu ma mokre ręce.

\- Po cholerę go wziąłeś? – burknął, wtykając sobie zwój za pasek od spodni i sięgając po Jima Beama, by przepłukać gardło w spiekocie letniego dnia. Pal diabli szklankę, i tak wszystkie brudne leżały w zlewie. – Ni w ząb nie zrozumiesz katakany, o hiraganie i kanji nie wspominając.

\- Razem leżały, razem wziąłem – mruknął Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od rozłożonych na kolanach, byle jak zbindowanych kartek. – Choć nie wiedziałem, że masz taki dryg do pisania, Bobby. Powinieneś wydawać, zarobiłbyś mnóstwo kasy.

\- Już wydaję, tyle że pod pseudonimem – parsknął Bobby, wycierając wciąż wilgotne i spływające pianą ręce o wytarte dżinsy. - Mów mi Stephen King. Dla przyjaciół – Stefek.

Dean skrzywił się – nie dlatego, że miałby coś przeciwko, ale dlatego, że zbyt gwałtownie poprawił się na huśtawce, usiłując przytrzymać zsuwające się kartki z tłumaczeniem i jego ześrubowane biodro wulgarnie powiedziało mu, co o nim myśli. Ukrył jęk pod pozorem melancholijnego westchnienia i omiótł spojrzeniem rozgrzane do czerwoności wrakowisko aut, spieczoną ziemię na podjeździe i uschnięty na wiór przydomowy ogród, a później spaczone deski werandy i postać Singera ubranego w spraną koszulkę, dżinsy i trapery, wyglądające jakby zdobyto je w sklepie Armii Zbawienia. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Bobby w tajemnicy pisywał jako jego ulubiony autor horrorów (musiał przyznać, że łowca czytujący horrory to przypadek beznadziejny), a tym bardziej, gdyby inkasował podobne honoraria. Chociaż większość i tak pewnie wydałby na whisky, białe kruki, zakazane grimuary, nietypową broń białą i palną, czy nowy plakat pin-upgirl na ścianę azylu, a nie garnitur od Armaniego czy sportowe koszulki Hilfigera.

Bądź na jego rehabilitację.

\- Wolę Bobby Singer – wyznał szczerze, mrużąc zielone oczy w promieniach słońca, którym udało przedrzeć się przez zadaszenie werandy i podkreślić bladość jego twarzy, przy okazji namawiając na ujawnienie się kolejne piegi. – Zdecydowanie wolę praktyka, nie teoretyka horroru, a przy okazji starego choleryka i paranoika o złotym sercu, który przygarnia zbłąkane kundle z przetrąconą łapą.

Ostentacyjnie wskazał na swoją prawą łapę, to jest tfu, nogę tkwiącą w obejmie potężnej ortezy.

\- Bo się wzruszę – prychnął Bobby, pociągając nosem i udając, że dopadł go katar sienny, o który tego suchego lata, wszędzie roznoszącego pyłki wyschniętych traw i krzewów nie było trudno. O, na przykład mógłby być uczulony na pyłek pachnącego miodem i migdałami polnego powoju, z uporem płożącego się po rozprażonym podjeździe i wijącego wokół tralek werandy. Notabene, powój zawsze kojarzył mu się z Winchesterami – uparty jak nieszczęście, czepiający się wszystkiego i prawie nie do wyplenienia. Tylko, że Bobby lubił powój, tak jak lubiła go jego żona. I miał nadzieję, że Dean na wzór upartej roślinki uczepi się życia i nie popuści, mimo że cierpi po stracie brata. – A o złotym sercu to przeważnie bywają dziwki ze starych westernów. Czy ja ci takową przypominam?

Dean ugryzł się w język. Rzecz jasna, Bobby nie przypominał mu dziwki, ale tak czy inaczej nieodparcie kojarzył się z westernami, znużonymi życiem kowbojami, porachunkami rewolwerowców, żuciem tytoniu i piciem taniej whisky. Która znów się kończyła, co skonstatował ze smutkiem, zezując na kanciastą butelkę trzymaną przez łowcę.

\- Nie? – zapewnił Bobby’ego z całym przekonaniem, na jakie go było stać i postukał palcem w stronicę z księgi o japońskich demonach zilustrowaną niewprawnym rysunkiem przedstawiającym coś w rodzaju żółwio-człowieka z kałużą na głowie o wdzięcznej nazwie kappa. – Ale pamiętam, że jesteś ekspertem od japońszczyzny, a dziś w Sanford obiła mi się o uszy ciekawa historyjka o bardzo martwym chirurgu i niejakiej Kuchisake, co zabrzmiało cholernie japońsko.

\- Kuchisake-onna? Kobieta z rozciętymi ustami? – momentalnie zainteresował się Bobby, porzucając rozmyślania o powoju i czepianiu się życia, odstawiając pustą butelkę po Jimie Beamie na balustradę i przegarniając palcami przydługie włosy – przydałoby się je obciąć, bo uświerknie w tych upałach. – Ciekawe, ona przeważnie atakuje dzieci, nie chirurgów. Chyba, że ten był wyjątkowo młody.

\- Acha – przyswoił sobie Dean i z pretensją spojrzał na leżące na podołku tłumaczenie, starannie omijając wzrokiem metalową ortezę ciążącą mu do pół uda. – To dlaczego nic o niej nie napisałeś?

\- Bo Kuchisake to nie duch ani demon, a miejska legenda – wyjaśnił Bobby, uśmiechając się krzywo, czego i tak nie było widać pośród gęstej, nieco posiwiałej brody. – Co prawda, podobno pojawiała się już w okresie Edo, ale wtedy zasłaniała twarz kimonem, nie maseczką.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał lakonicznie Dean, mając na myśli zarówno to, czemu zjawa zasłaniała twarz, jak i skąd pochodzi przydomek „kobieta z rozciętymi ustami”, choć odpowiedź na drugie pytanie nasuwała się sama.

\- Według legendy to ofiara przemocy domowej – odpowiedział Bobby, w pełnym, popołudniowym słońcu prażącym jak w tropikach pochmurniejąc jak burza gradowa, gdy tylko wspomniał własną matkę, maltretowaną przez to coś, co śmiało nazywać się jej mężem, a jego ojcem. - Mąż ją potwornie okaleczył, więc po samobójczej śmierci krąży po ulicach miasta, żaląc się nad sobą, dopytując, czy jest piękna i wielkimi, zardzewiałymi nożyczkami zabijając niewinne dzieci.

\- Powinna raczej zabijać złych mężów – zauważył z dużą dawką zdrowego rozsądku Dean, w zamyśleniu przygryzając dolną wargę i przypominając sobie napis na lustrze, wspomniany przez przejętą recepcjonistkę w ośrodku Sandford Health – tym a la Królewna Śnieżka, w której świecie lustra bywały albo uprzejme, albo rozbite. – Ciekawe, czy ten chirurg miał żonę?


	2. Chapter 2

I owszem, doktor Donovan miał żonę, od niedawna byłą, której jednak nie można było zarzucić zamordowania go w wyszukany sposób, jako że feralnego wieczoru przebywała na – w swoim mniemaniu, niezwykle zasłużonych po rozwodzie, wakacjach na Hawajach, gdzie przy hotelowym barze widziało ją w pełnej krasie (owiniętą jedynie pareo) kilkunastu gości. Ponadto śmierć eks-męża automatycznie pozbawiała ją alimentów, więc, gdyby mogła, prawdopodobnie broniłaby go własną piersią. Przynajmniej tak przekazała Bobby’emu przez telefon szeryf Jody Mills, przy okazji delikatnie upominając, żeby nie wtrącał nosa w nieswoje sprawy, w tym wypadku śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa Pierce’a Donovana, a w każdym razie nie w momencie, kiedy otaczają ją niczego nieświadomi, za to wścibscy zastępcy. Wobec powyższego rozmówcy czym prędzej umówili się na popołudniową kawę, by porozmawiać swobodniej i połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym, czyli zgłębianie możliwych tropów nadprzyrodzonych z głębszym patrzeniem sobie w oczy.

Na cześć spodziewanego przyjazdu szeryf Mills Bobby pogonił Deana do sprzątnięcia wierzchniej warstwy bałaganu z salonu, wyrzucił do śmietnika wszystkie puste i prawie puste butelki po whisky, umył naczynia w zlewie i mimo spiekoty, zabrał się za pieczenie ciasta marchewkowego z rodzynkami, co ostatecznie przekonało starszego Winchestera do ewakuacji z domu Singera. Miał nadzieję, że po powrocie będzie na niego czekał choćby kawałek marchewkowca. Bowiem na to, że zajęci sobą Bobby i Jody wpadną na jakikolwiek trop Kuchisane, raczej nie liczył.

Liczył na siebie. I trochę na Mei Johnson. Po pierwsze, to ona pierwsza wspomniała o Kuchisane. Po drugie, była związana z Sanford Health, a Dean żywił dziwne przeczucie, że śmierć doktorka miała coś wspólnego z jego pracą. A po trzecie, rehabilitantka wpadła mu w oko, a myśli o niej rozpraszały depresję i ból poharatanej nogi lepiej niż silny środek przeciwbólowy popity bourbonem. Dlatego, niepomny ilości owego bourbona wlanej w siebie po powrocie z fizjoterapii, po której to ilości nie powinien prowadzić samochodu (gdyby coś, Jody anuluje mu mandat, prawda?), uciekając przed sprzątaniem i dalszym, bezproduktywnym użalaniem się nad sobą - ostatnio opanowanym do perfekcji, przebrał się i ruszył z powrotem do ośrodka. W deszczu, bowiem po południu niemal tropikalne upały nad Sioux Falls postanowiły załamać się i przełamać gwałtowną burzą.

Nim Dean doszedł do zaparkowanego na podjeździe starego chevroleta Impali, był mokry. Nim ruszył, koleiny na wyschniętej na wiór, piaszczystej drodze dojazdowej błyskawicznie wypełniły się wodą, a rzęsisty deszcz bębnił o czarną maskę samochodu i zalewał przednią szybę – wycieraczki nie nadążały z wycieraniem. Aż się prosiło, by puścić z kasety „Riders on the storm” Doorsów. Więc puścił.

*

Mei była zmęczona i rozdrażniona, toteż nie ucieszyła się zbytnio, widząc Deana czekającego na nią przed salą ćwiczeń, chociaż musiała przyznać, że jego widok nie był aż tak niemiły jej oczom. Ubrany w poprzecierane dżinsy i białą koszulkę z wycięciem w literę „v”, zmoczony deszczem, nonszalancko, bądź przezornie oszczędzając prawą nogę z ortezą, opierał się o ścianę i wyprostował nieznacznie, gdy tylko ją zobaczył.

Od pierwszego spotkania Mei wiedziała, że zieleń jego tęczówek, pełne usta i piegi zniewoliłyby niejedną dziewczynę, ale trzymała się na wodzy, bo po pierwsze nie flirtowała z podopiecznymi, a po drugie nie był w jej typie. Od nieco mrukliwych, choć niebezpiecznie przystojnych, zielonookich żołnierzy po przejściach wolała grzecznych, ułożonych chłopców o wrażliwych duszach, potrafiących ułożyć haiku na widok kwitnącej gałązki wiśni. Niestety, ci drudzy woleli grzeczne, ułożone dziewczęta, które przez większość czasu siedziałyby u ich stóp i miłośnie wpatrywały się w natchnione oblicza, gdy recytowali kolejne wiersze.

Mei nie miała na to czasu. Zwykle krążyła między pracą w Sandford Health, zleceniami indywidualnymi, domem opieki, w którym mieszkała schorowana matka z Alzheimerem i malutkim mieszkankiem, gdzie czekała na nią niepozorna, szara kotka o wielkim apetycie. Wieczorami bywała tak zmęczona, że nie miała ochoty na nic więcej oprócz odgrzania mrożonki lub chińszczyzny na wynos, obejrzenia odcinka jakiegoś serialu kryminalnego, których bohaterowie notorycznie jej się mylili, przeczytania kilka stron niezbyt wymagającej książki (horroru, thrillera lub kryminału, bo nie cierpiała tzw. literatury kobiecej, nie licząc powieści wiktoriańskich), kąpiel i sen. Czasem wychodziła na drinka. Zdarzało się, że miewała przelotne romanse. Najczęściej przygody miłosne na jedną noc. Jednak nie z pacjentami, choćby mieli takie wielkie, zielone oczy i nieco gorzki uśmiech.

\- Hej – powiedział Dean niezbyt lotnie, acz wystarczająco seksownym głosem, by wyrwać Mei z kontemplacji jego oczu, ust i piegów. Zamrugała zdezorientowana, zawstydzona, że ją na podobnej kontemplacji przyłapał.

\- Hej – odpowiedziała, biorąc się w garść i z zakłopotaniem skubiąc płatek ucha ozdobiony kolczykiem ze złotym kotkiem – nawyk, którego nie potrafiła się oduczyć. - Czyżbyś miał ochotę na dodatkowe tortury?

\- Nieee – mruknął, przeciągając to jedno słowo w nieskończoność i uśmiechając się lekko. – Na kawę. A ty?

Mei zerknęła na automat z napojami stojący w końcu korytarza, lecz domyśliła się, że Dean proponuje jej nieco porządniejszą wersję w ośrodkowym bistro. A dobrej kawy nigdy nie odmawiała.

\- Skończyłam na dziś – zgodziła się, prostując zmęczone plecy i przeciągając dłonią po karku. Najchętniej sama sobie zrobiłaby masaż. Z westchnieniem zdjęła frotkę i potrząsnęła głową, by czarne, przetykane niebieskimi pasemkami włosy mogły swobodnie rozsypać jej się na ramionach. – Poproszę latte z potrójnym mlekiem, podwójnym cukrem i posypką cynamonową.

\- Tak jest – mruknął Dean, nieco zdeprymowany jej kawowymi wyborami, odsuwając się od ściany i krzywiąc, gdy prawa noga niemal się pod nim ugięła. Zniechęcona jego spojrzeniem Mei opanowała odruch, by go podtrzymać i wysforowała się naprzód, w stronę bistro mieszczącego się na niewielkim, zadaszonym patio w lewym skrzydle ośrodka. Kofeina wzywała, choć w oczach Deana, pogrzebana pod tonami mleka i cukru, nie miała prawa pisnąć. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem Sam mógł pijać takie świństwo, w dodatku z mlekiem sojowym, jakby nie istniało zwykłe, krowie. W braterskie uczulenie na laktozę nie wierzył. Chociaż, jakie to teraz miało znaczenie…

O oszklony dach patio bistra Gourmet uderzał deszcz, mimo włączonych bocznych lamp pogrążając pomieszczenie w lekkim półcieniu i upodabniając je do wielkiego akwarium, po którym krążyły rybki w poszukiwaniu co smakowitszych kęsków pokarmu. Pachniało smażonym mięsem, frytkami, jabłkami z cynamonem – dziś ciastem dnia była szarlotka, i rzecz jasna, kawą. Zasiadając ze swoją dużą czarną naprzeciwko Mei i jej bardzo mlecznego latte, Dean uniósł głowę i zapatrzył się na mokre płyty dachu, jakby się zastanawiał, kiedyż to zaczną przeciekać. W sumie i tak było mu wszystko jedno, bo po drodze do i z samochodu zdążył nieźle zmoknąć, ale wolałby, by niebo nie spadło im na głowy. Wraz z nadwerężonym dachem, na którym grube krople wody wpadały na siebie, łączyły się i rozchodziły, kreśląc skomplikowane wzory na szkle i zamazując obraz zachmurzonego nieba.

\- Pada – zauważył mało odkrywczo, nieświadomym ruchem masując udo tuż nad ortezą. Wyglądało na to, że odtąd po wiek wieków zawsze będzie miał przy sobie niezawodny barometr, pobolewaniem wróżący zmiany pogody, tak jak wszystkie jego co rozleglejsze blizny.

\- Popatrz, popatrz, a jeszcze rano świeciło słońce – odpowiedziała Mei z leciutkim sarkazmem. – Tymczasem teraz pada. Ciekawe, czy wobec tego drogi będą przejezdne?

\- Drogi? – zdziwił się Dean, zastanawiając się, o czym ona mówi i czemu, u licha, drogi, choć mokre, miałyby być nieprzejezdne. W Sioux Falls nie miewano powodzi.

\- Zacząłeś od pogody, więc zgodnie z zasadami dobrego wychowania z czasów Jane Austin, zaniepokoiłam się stanem dróg – wyjaśniła rehabilitantka, tłumiąc śmiech. – Teraz, nim przejdziemy do sedna, spokojnie możemy porozmawiać o literaturze i sztuce.

\- Dlaczego Jane Austin? – spytał zbity z trop Dean, niechcący rzeczywiście rozmawiając o literaturze. Po pół Japonce spodziewałby się raczej czytywania mang. Albo choćby surrealistycznego Harukiego Murakamiego, który wciąż bezskutecznie czekał na literackiego Nobla.

\- Bo lubię – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź dziewczyny w luźnym, zielonym uniformie fizjoterapeutki, z przyjemnością upijającej łyk latte, który pozostawił nad jej górną wargą ślad mlecznej piany – Dean chętnie starłby ją palcem lub pocałunkiem. – Ty nie?

\- Nie? – zawahał się, postanawiając wziąć metaforycznego byka za rogi i skierować rozmowę na odpowiednie tory. – Wolę horrory.

\- Nadprzyrodzone, slashery czy gore? – uściśliła Mei. Sama preferowała te pierwsze, staroświeckie, klimatyczne, z nawiedzonymi zamkami i zrozpaczonymi duchami w bieli.

\- Japońskie – odważył się Dean.

Mei przewróciła oczyma i i upiła kolejny łyk latte z potrójnym mlekiem, podwójnym cukrem (i cynamonową posypką).

\- Wysil się trochę bardziej, dobrze? – westchnęła. – Od razu odpowiadam, że jestem Japonką tylko po części, nie przepadam za sushi i ramenem, nie oglądam anime, nie kaligrafuję, nie znam rytuałów herbacianych, nie pijam sake i nie noszę kimona, więc jeśli szukasz egzotyki, to źle trafiłeś…

\- Nie szukam – bąknął, usilnie próbując nie myśleć o „Asian Busty Beauties”, ani erotycznym hentai (mimo, że był to rodzaj sztuki) i przybrać jak najniewinniejszy wyraz twarzy. – Ale niedawno wspomniałaś Kuchisake, a że lubię japońskie horrory…

\- W takim razie oglądasz za dużo głupot – mruknęła Mei, pochmurniejąc nad swoją kawą i unikając jego wzroku. - To tylko niemądra miejska legenda. W sam raz na horror klasy B.

\- Wierz mi, nie takie horrory widziałem. Z bliska – powiedział Dean z dziwną melancholią i przekonaniem. Mei przypomniało się (chociaż starała się o tym nie myśleć podczas fizjoterapii), że część blizn na jego ciele wyglądała na ślady kłów, szponów i przyssawek, a nie kul i szram po nożu.

\- Z jak bardzo bliska? – zaryzykowała, lecz Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Żartujesz, czy przydałoby się wysłać cię na oddział psychiatryczny? – pytała dalej fałszywie lekkim tonem, na co ponownie wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się w otchłań czarnej kawy.

Deszcz zabębnił o oszklony dach ze zdwojoną mocą, niosąc za sobą głośniejsze pomruki burzy. Mei poczuła dreszcz, jakby ktoś przespacerował się po jej grobie. Przygryzła wargi. Tamten nie żartował. I nie wyglądał na wariata. A blizny przemawiały same za siebie.

\- Babka ze strony mamy straszyła mnie Kuchisane – wyjawiła, wzdrygając się lekko na wspomnienie staruszki w pomiętej koszuli nocnej, cierpiącej na demencję, od kiedy ją tylko pamiętała (tak jak teraz matka – dziedziczność tej cholernej choroby stawiała jej włosy na głowie – nie, ona tak nie skończy!). – Żebym uważała, wracając popołudniami ze szkoły i nie rozmawiała z nieznajomymi. Bo mogą mnie ciachnąć wielkimi nożyczkami, gdy źle odpowiem na pytanie.

\- Kto jest piękny? – podpowiedział Dean.

\- Och, ty na pewno jesteś i dobrze o tym wiesz – prychnęła Mei i w zakłopotaniu zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią, po czym parsknęła jeszcze głośniej. – Przepraszam, wyrwało mi się. Tak, Kuchisane pyta, czy jest piękna, a że ma rozcięte usta od ucha do ucha – cóż… jeśli komuś uda się zachować stoicyzm i odpowiedzieć, że wygląda normalnie, być może zdoła uciec.

\- Pierce Donovan chyba nie zdołał – mruknął z zastanowieniem Dean, puszczając mimo uszu uwagę o własnej, powalającej urodzie. Wiedział, że jego urok osobisty działa na większość kobiet (i niektórych mężczyzn) i w przeszłości zdarzało mu się go wykorzystywać, ale od dłuższego czasu było mu dokładnie wszystko jedno. – Zachować stoicyzmu. I całej twarzy.

\- Znałam go – westchnęła Mei. – Dupek, ale świetny chirurg. Choć trudno uwierzyć, że zabiła go zjawa z japońskich opowieści, a nie jakiś zwykły psychopata. Wiesz, taki typowy, ze slashera. No bo skąd Kuchisane w Sioux Falls?

Dean przypomniał sobie zombie, okami i kilka innych istot nie z tego świata, które na przestrzeni lat pojawiły się w okolicy, ale roztropnie zmilczał.

Nie zmilczała za to jedna z pielęgniarek, która przy sąsiednim stoliku wraz z koleżanką opychała się szarlotką, jednocześnie prowadząc ożywioną wymianę zdań na Messengerze. Właśnie wrzasnęła jak obdzierana ze skóry, rzucając łyżeczką (z zawartością) i przewracając kubek z kawą, który spłynęła po blacie stolika jak czarny wykrzyknik rozpaczy w płynie.

\- Daisy nie żyje! – krzyknęła do koleżanki i poza nią, z emocji podrywając się od stolika. – Boże! Ktoś ją zamordował. Pociął na kawałki. Wypatroszył. Zmasakrował twarz. O Jezu, Jezu…

\- Morderstwa dziwnie wzmagają religijność – stwierdził filozoficznie Dean, lecz ucichł, widząc pobladłą twarz Mei. Miał krótką chwilę deja vu, powtórkę z rozrywki z momentu, kiedy rozemocjonowana recepcjonistka wpadła do sali ćwiczeń ze strasznymi wieściami o śmierci Pierce’a Donovana. Cóż za koincydencja. Sanford Health dotknięte klątwą Jokera – nikt nie zna dnia, ani godziny, kiedy psychopata może poszerzyć ci uśmiech. I co za przypadek, że postanowili wypić kawę w bistro, w którym ktoś wykrzykuje o kolejnym morderstwie. Z tym, że Dean nie bardzo wierzył w przypadki.

\- Daisy Tragler asystowała przy wszystkich zabiegach doktora Donovana – wyjąkała wyjaśniająco Mei, ściskając kubek z resztą latte jak koło ratunkowe. W ułamku sekundy, niczym błysk pioruna - jeden w istocie przewinął się po zachmurzonym nieboskłonie nad oszklonym dachem patio, jak gdyby chciał podkreślić jej mentalną iluminację, przyszła jej do głowy niewygodna, absurdalna, okropna myśl. – Jeśli to może być Kuchisane, to wiem, kto nią jest. To znaczy był. Była.

\- Rehabilitowałaś ją? – domyślił się Dean. Ogarniały go coraz gorsze przeczucia i nie mógł za nie zrzucić winy na deszcz uderzający o oszklony dach i pomrukujące nad nim gromy. – To ta okaleczona samobójczyni, o której mi opowiadałaś?

Mei skinęła głową, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wciąż wykrzykującej straszliwe szczegóły pielęgniarki w niebieskim uniformie.

Dobrze pamiętała Midori Tagukawę. Kobieta miała pecha do męża sadysty i tyrana domowego (wciąż tacy istnieja), który ją aż kiedyś, podczas jazdy w deszczu (takim jak ten) w desperacji wyrwała mu kierownicę z rąk i spowodowała wypadek, w którym on zginął, a ona wolałaby zginąć, by później nie musieć patrzyć na siebie w lustrze. Nie potrafiła pogodzić się ze swoim wyglądem nawet po kilku operacjach plastycznych i długiej, żmudnej fizykoterapii. Wybrała samobójstwo. A jeżeli po śmierci dalej nie znalazła spokoju i postanowiła odegrać się na tych, którzy nie potrafili jej pomóc… Mei mogła być następna. Za życia w ramach wdzięczności Midori podarowała jej śliczne kolczyki własnej roboty, ale jako duch mogła mieć na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. W tradycji zachodniej duchy bywały różne, różniste, ale japońskie zazwyczaj mściły się na winnych i niewinnych, choćby wcześniej same były ofiarami.

\- Opowiesz mi o niej? – zapytał Dean, ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądając się  zmartwionej twarzy dziewczyny. Jeśli znała Kuchisane, jeśli ją rehabilitowała, a ta atakowała ludzi, którzy zajmowali się nią w Sandford Health… Nie ma mowy, nie pozwoli, by Mei coś się stało. Nie straci swojej ulubionej rehabilitantki, choćby na sali ćwiczeń w duchu klął wniebogłosy, traktując ćwiczenia jak tortury, które – jakby nie było, jednak stawiały go na nogi. - Obiecuję, że się nią zajmę.

Mei spojrzała na niego wzrokiem spłoszonej łani, samej nie wiedząc, czy jego zapewnienie ją uspokoiło, czy jeszcze bardziej przeraziło. Najwidoczniej Dean Winchester naprawdę wierzył w istoty nie z tego świata, a co ciekawsze – w to, że potrafi je pokonać.

\- A masz jakiś pomysł? - spytała niepewnie, poddając się jego paranoi i wizji Midori jako Kuchisane sunącej na nią z wielkimi, naostrzonymi nożyczkami.

\- Na początek spalimy te twoje kolczyki – burknął Dean, wskazując złote, filigranowe kotki z uniesionymi łapkami tkwiące w jej uszach. - Mówiłaś, że dostałaś je od niej, a prezenty od przyszłych mściwych duchów nigdy nie wróżą niczego dobrego.

Spalimy kolczyki. Dobre sobie. Mei odruchowo podniosła rękę i dotknęła jednego z nich. Jeśli to jedyny pomysł Deana na pozbycie się Kuchisane, to naprawdę zaczynała się bać.

*

Sioux Falls znienacka utonęło w burzy i oparach, podnoszących się z rozgrzanej ziemi, która oddawała całe, skumulowane przez wiele dni spiekoty, ciepło. Stojący w rozsuwanych drzwiach stacji benzynowej Gasp & Sips, ubrany w nienaganny garnitur i wypolerowane półbuty Adam Verbinsky spojrzał na moknącego przy nie zadaszonym kompresorze czarnego mercedesa V 220, potarł łysinę i westchnął zniechęcony. Dziesięć minut temu, gdy zatankował, zmierzył ciśnienie w oponach i wszedł do sklepiku po zapas słodyczy (przed koncertem musiał podwyższyć sobie poziom cukru), jeszcze nie padało.

Pomijając, że nie zabrał ze sobą kurtki z kapturem, ani parasola, po prostu nie lubił deszczu. To znaczy, kiedyś lubił – szum kropel działał na niego kojąco, a w chlupocie wody potrafił dosłuchać się cudownego muzycznego pasażu, ale od tamtego wypadku na stanowej „dziewięćdziesiątce” unikał jeżdżenia w deszczu jak ognia. Przecież od zawsze był dobrym kierowcą. Jak na starego kawalera przystało - rozważnym. Ostrożnym. Być może nawet za bardzo. A jednak tego pechowego dnia nie przewidział, że jadąca z naprzeciwka, niewielka honda accord wykona spazmatyczny, gwałtowny skręt i z całym impetem wjedzie prosto w niego. Nagłe hamowanie, szarpnięcie, taniec na mokrym asfalcie, oślepiające światło, wizg opon, przeraźliwy zgrzyt metalu i czyjś krzyk lub rozstrojone radio, w którym chwilę wcześniej słuchał koncertu skrzypcowego d-moll Jeana Sibeliusa. To wszystko wryło mu się w pamięć bolesnym wspomnieniem, do którego wolałby nie wracać, ale wracał za każdym razem, gdy padało, a on miał wsiąść do samochodu.

Tym razem, mimo deszczu, musiał. Wieczorny koncert South Dakota Symphony Orchestra w Pierwszym Kościele Luterańskim w Sioux Falls nie obędzie się bez drugiego wiolonczelisty. Dlatego raz jeszcze westchnął, pochylił głowę, przygarbił ramiona i drobnym truchtem ruszył przez parking w stronę swego solidnego mercedesa, na tyle niezawodnego, że nawet z tamtego wypadku wyszedł niemal bez szwanku. W przeciwieństwie do hondy accord i jej pasażerów.

Wślizgując się do środka samochodu, otrząsnął się jak pies wychodzący z wody, już żałując zadbanej, skórzanej tapicerki. Sięgnął do schowka po chusteczki, by starannie wytrzeć zroszoną deszczem łysinę i niechcący zawadził o wewnętrzne lusterko srebrną bransoletką z hematytami – podarunkiem od Midori Tagukawy, która w ten sposób dała do zrozumienia, że mu przebacza, choć Bogiem a prawdą, to nie on spowodował wypadek, więc nie było mu czego wybaczać. Odruchowo poprawił przekrzywione lusterko. W lusterku odbiła się twarz kobiety spokojnie siedzącej na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, tuż obok futerału z wiolonczelą.

Adam Verbinsky zamrugał i na wszelki wypadek przetarł chusteczką i oczy, lecz kobieta nie zniknęła. Przestraszył się, że ma omamy. Pomyślał o Midori i oto ona. Choć nie do końca ona. Azjatka miała takie same długie, czarne włosy i smutne spojrzenie, ale nosiła maseczkę chirurgiczną przesłaniającą dolną połowę twarzy i prostą, białą sukienkę z długimi rękawami (a Midori nie znosiła bieli, według Japończyków koloru żałoby). Spływający po szybach i pogrążający wnętrze mercedesa we wszystkich odcieniach szarości deszcz, nadawał jej jeszcze bardziej melancholijny, niepokojący wygląd. Nim Adam zdołał wydusić z siebie choćby jedno słowo pytaniu lub protestu, Midori nie-Midori sięgnęła dłonią do maseczki i zdjęła ją przesadnie powolnym gestem. Przez owe kilka niekończących się sekund drugi wiolonczelista South Dakota Symphony Orchestra miał okropne przeczucie, że nie powinien zobaczyć tego, cos krywała i że jeśli to zobaczy, mimo łysiny, wszystkie włosy staną mu dęba. Miał rację. A jego krzyku nikt nie pomyliłby z koncertem skrzypcowym Sibeliusa – był o wiele mniej melodyjny.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mei mieszkała na parterze ceglanego bliźniaka w minimalistycznym mieszkanku składającym się z pokoju z aneksem kuchennym, mikroskopijnego przedpokoju i łazienki wielkości szafy, z widokiem na zapuszczony ogródek, chwilowo wypalony upałem i zmoczony deszczem intensywnej, letniej burzy. Japońskie zamiłowanie do ładu (bądź wymóg właściciela, od którego wynajmowała lokum) zaowocowało pustymi, beżowymi ścianami, prostymi meblami z jasnego drewna i całkowitym brakiem bibelotów, nie licząc kilku książek, skrzyneczki z biżuterią i przybornika do szycia oraz ustawionego w kącie parawanu malowanego w żurawie – chyba jedynego przedmiotu w żywszych barwach. Nie licząc wściekle zielonych oczu szarej kotki zwiniętej w kłębek na kremowej kanapie, która na widok Mei zamiauczała przejmująco, zeskoczyła z wygodnego leża i na sztywnych łapkach, znamionujących ciężką obrazę, podreptała do pustej miseczki pod oknem.

Mei westchnęła i posłusznie sięgnęła do lodówki po ulubioną przez Miau (jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, tak miała na imię jej kotka) wołowinę w galaretce. Dean kichnął, a że jednocześnie konferował z Bobbym przez telefon, prawie opluł wyświetlacz. Singer, jeżdżący wraz z Jody po wszystkich znanych znajomych Midori, których, nie daj Panie, mogła obdarować biżuterią - w niecnym zamiarze odebrania tejże biżuterii i przerobieniu jej na żużel, pobłogosławił mu z przekąsem i wyłączył się w pół słowa.

\- Przeklęte koty – mruknął Dean, załzawionymi oczyma spoglądając z pretensją na zajadającą smakołyk Miau.

\- Powiedział ten, co sam wygląda jak wielki, nastroszony kocur – prychnęła Mei, odruchowo wyciągając z lodówki zimne piwo i wyciągając jedno w stronę zielonookiego przystojniaka po przejściach, z alergią (i urojeniami). – Napijesz się?

\- Bezalkoholowe? – zapytał ze zgrozą Dean, sadowiąc się - ostrożnie, bo prawa noga zabolała aż po biodro, na zarzuconej poduszkami, kremowej kanapie, wśród drobnych, szarych kłaczków, które wywołały u niego całą serię kichnięć.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, jesteś na środkach przeciwbólowych? – stwierdziła Mei, karcąco unosząc jaskółczą brew i samej przypinając się do oszronionej butelki jak do zbawienia. – I prowadzisz?

\- Lepiej się pakuj, dobrze? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, nieco stłumionym przez katar głosem, zastanawiając się posępnie, czy w którejś kieszeni dżinsów, oprócz zapalniczki, wytrychów i noża nie ma paczki chusteczek. Najlepiej antyalergicznych. – Im szybciej się zabierzemy, tym lepiej.

\- Jasne, bo jak się nie pospieszę, napadnie na mnie zjawa z uśmiechem Jokera – burknęła Mei, nie bardzo wierząc w prawdopodobieństwo takiego, a nie innego obrotu sprawy.

W bistro zgodziła się dla bezpieczeństwa na jakiś czas pojechać z Deanem do domostwa jego przyjaciela, Bobby’ego Singera – kojarzyła gościa, bo znajomy kiedyś odkupił od niego starego buicka po znakomitej cenie, ale już zaczynała żałować swojej pochopności. Przecież to absurd – Midori po śmierci nie mogła zamienić się w Kuchisake. To tylko jedna z miejskich legend, tak samo prawdziwa jak zjawa autostopowiczki pakująca się do kierowcom do samochodów, by po chwili zniknąć. Dobrze, że Mei nie wiedziała o smutnym losie Adama Verbinky’go. Ani o niegdysiejszej przygodzie Sama Winchestera kuszonego przez Kobietę w Bieli.

\- Wolałbym nie – odpowiedział szczerze Dean, jednak biorąc od rehabilitantki butelkę piwa bezalkoholowego. Może choć smakowało jak piwo. Niewielka nadzieja. – Bo wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie z nią poradzić.

\- Oprócz stopienia moich kolczyków? – skrzywiła się dziewczyna, jednoczenie wyjmując je z uszu i kładąc je na kuchennym blacie. – Uprzedzam, że niestety nie mam kominka. Co prawda, ostatnio było tak gorąco, że wystarczyłoby położyć je na parapecie na słońcu i stopiłyby się jak plastelina, ale o, mamy pecha.

Machnęła ręką za okno, gdzie zamiast dotychczasowego upału wisiała w powietrzu drobna mgiełka deszczu – burza minęła, ale nie odeszła całkowicie, zaciągając niebo szaro-sinym wałem chmur. Ochłodziło się. Nareszcie.

\- Kuchenka – odpowiedział lakonicznie Dean, z grymasem dźwigając się z wygodnej kanapy, by z butelką piwa (nie, nie smakowało tak samo jak zwykłe) przekuśtykać do aneksu kuchennego i rozejrzeć się za jakimś małym garnuszkiem, w którym da się przetopić złote maneki-neko na złotą masę. Niczym alchemik. Nie, alchemik zamieniłby ołów na złoto. Szczęściarz.

\- Szkoda, ładne były – powiedziała z wyrzutem Mei, patrząc, jak Dean ze skupioną miną miesza na małej patelni (garnuszka nie znalazł) kolczyki, jakby smażył dwa malutkie, sadzone jajka. Przepiórcze?

Kolczyków było jej odrobinę żal, ale z drugiej strony, tył stojącego nad nimi Deana, prezentował się wyjątkowo apetycznie – smukła szyja, szerokie ramiona, wąska talia, jasne dżinsy zgrabnie opinające się na pośladkach. Co prawda pod białym t-shirtem rysowała się wystająca zza paska broń, ale Mei postanowiła to zignorować. To wolny kraj (nie licząc internowania jej babki podczas II wojny światowej tylko za to, że była Japonką) – każdy ma prawo do obrony. Choć Kuchisake chyba nie da się zastrzelić? Nieważne, grunt, że miło było zawiesić oko na  męskiej sylwetce – rehabilitacja i żmudne ćwiczenia przynosiły efekty. Furda metalowa orteza na nodze, tylko dodawała Deanowi uroku i budziła w Mei instynkty pielęgniarskie – jakby i tak nie miała ich w nadmiarze.

\- Złoto nie potrzebuje wysokiej temperatury, by zacząć się topić – mruknął tonem wyjaśnienia Winchester, nieświadomy pełnego aprobaty spojrzenia Mei, dźgając kolczyki widelcem, na szczęście nie złotym. - Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

\- To może później coś zjemy? - zaproponowała dziewczyna, już pogodzona ze stratą ślicznych maneki-neko, ale zainspirowana mężczyzną stojącym przy garach, to jest – przy kuchence oraz Miau z zadowoleniem wylizującą miseczkę. - Mam w lodówce chińszczyznę od wczoraj.

\- Chińszczyznę? - spytał z oburzeniem Dean, odwracając się od patelni z chlupotem piwa w butelce, by rzucić jej potępiające spojrzenie.

\- No, japońszczyzna mi wyszła – zaśmiała się Mei, puszczając do niego oko. - Nie licząc marynowanych ośmiorniczek. Takich macek w occie. Domyślam się, że lubisz macki? W sensie animowanych filmów, ekhm, przyrodniczych? Chcesz ośmiorniczki?

\- Nie, dziękuję – obraził się Dean, mimowolnie oblewając krwawym rumieńcem (zgadła, lubił hentai z mackami, uważając je za swoje wyjątkowe guilty pleasure), po czym spojrzał za okno i wszelka obraza oraz rumieńce przeszły mu jak ręką odjął.

\- Tam – wyjąkał niezbyt precyzyjnie, wskazując właściwy kierunek ręką z butelką piwa.

Mei spojrzała i zamarła. Dosłownie odebrało jej głos, o co nigdy w życiu by się nie posądzała.

W zapuszczonym ogrodzie, tuż przed panoramicznym oknem, w mżawce majaczyła postać czarnowłosej kobiety w białej sukience, załamującej ręce białe i roniącej łzy zmywane deszczem. Gdzie tam majaczyła – całą sobą przyciskała się do szyby. Ciemne, smutne oczy – pełne łez, ale i szaleństwa. Mały, zgrabny nosek – to się doktorowi Donovanowi szczególnie udało. Czarne włosy powiewające na nieistniejącym wietrze. Maska chirurgiczna, przesłaniająca dolną połowę twarzy, za którą coś się poruszało...

Maska mocniej przycisnęła się do szyby, groteskowo się rozdymając i nagle „pop”, przecisnęła się przez nią z odgłosem korka wystrzeliwującego z szampana. Głowa, ramiona, tułów i reszta zjawy – przedostała się przez okno jak genialny iluzjonista i niemal nadepnęła na Miau, która wydała z siebie syk godny rudego kocura z „Ósmego pasażera Nostromo” i błyskawicznie uciekła, porzucając panią i resztki ukochanej wołowiny w sosie. 

\- Midori? - wyjąkała Mei, próbując dopatrzyć się w upiornej postaci kobiety rysów dawnej pacjentki.

\- Czy jestem piękna? - zaszemrała w odpowiedzi zmoczona deszczem (czy upiory mokną na deszczu?) zjawa w masce chirurgicznej, przekrzywiając głowę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Jedyną właściwą.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała wytresowana przez opowieści babki Mei, bez chwili wahania – wiedziała, że podobna chwila kosztowałaby ją życie. - Jesteś.

\- A ja? - wtrącił się stojący obok Dean, mocniej zaciskając palce jednej ręki na butelce piwa, a drugiej - na uchwycie patelni i zastanawiając się, której z tych broni użyć jako pierwszej. - Jestem piękny?

Zjawa znieruchomiała. Pytanie wyraźnie zbiło ją z tropu. Zamrugała, wpatrując się w mężczyznę jak sroka w gnat. Zastygła przy lodówce z niedopitym piwem w dłoni Mei chętnie podpowiedziałaby Kuchisake, że owszem, według niej Dean jest całkiem urodziwy. Gdyby strach nie zasznurował jej ust.

Tymczasem stupor upiorzycy minął. Widocznie nie potrafiła działać w innym, niż w wyznaczony sposób, jak mrówki, które nie mogą ruszyć dalej, gdy na ścieżkę spadnie im źdźbło trawy.

\- A teraz? - zapytała drewnianym głosem, teatralnym gestem ściągając maseczkę chirurgiczną i ukazując krwawe usta rozcięte niemalże od ucha do ucha, ostre, rekinie ząbki i mięsisty, sino-czerwony język, ruchliwy jak porażona prądem dżdżownica.

\- Bez przesady – wyrwało się Mei, kiedy z wrażenia upuszczała butelkę piwa – nie stłukła się, ale chlusnęła zawartością pod nogi Kuchisake, i tak już przemoczone i oblepione ziemią z ogródka. Czerwone usta rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości (i poza nie), a jęzor zamlaskał i wyciągnął się w stronę nieszczęsnej rehabilitantki. Jak macka.

Nie takie macki miałem na myśli, przemknęło przez głowę Deanowi, kiedy rzucał w zjawę butelką piwa i poprawiał rozgrzaną patelnią ze złotą pulpą, starając się nie trafić w Mei. Nie trafił, ale w i przypadku Kuchisake niewiele zdziałał. Uskoczyła szybciej niż zdołał zarejestrować wzrokiem, wyciągając zza pleców zardzewiałe nożyce (skąd, u licha?) i rzucając się na niego z jodłowaniem, jakie bardziej przystałoby bawarskiemu góralowi niż porządnej, japońskiej zjawie.

Dean również uskoczył, ale znacznie wolniej i boleśniej – noga w ortezie dosłownie się pod nim ugięła, co skończyło się zatoczeniem na kanapę i podbiegającym krwią nacięciem na ramieniu, rozłażącym się w szwach jak rozdarta poduszka. Zardzewiałe nożyczki były nadnaturalnie ostre. Dean syknął, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż bólu, odruchowo wyciągając colta zza paska i oddając kilka chaotycznych strzałów w stronę biegnącej ku niemu, wyszczerzonej w nadmiernym uśmiechu upiorzycy. Kuchisake zachwiała się - na przemoczonej, białej sukience pokazały się paskudne dziury, ale mimo to dopadła go, wytrąciła broń z ręki, pozostawiając kolejne cięcie na przedramieniu (pazury miała równie ostre co nożyczki) i zasiadła na nim okrakiem. Wysoko uniosła podwójne ostrza nad głową, by uderzyć z większą mocą.

Dean instynktownie zasłonił się poduszką z kanapy, kopiąc i wijąc się pod nią jak szalony, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu orteza i wszechwładny ból promieniujący od biodra po czubki palców prawej stopy, przy którym cięcia na ramieniu i przedramieniu zdawały się łaskotaniem. Zza ściskanego kurczowo pluszu zerknął na skośne, czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc oczy upiorzycy i obrzmiały, obsceniczny wijący się w rozciętych ustach jęzor, a nade wszystkim na zardzewiałe nożyce i zaklął przez zęby. Stracił już rachubę, jak wiele razy zaglądał śmierci w oczy, ale ta była wyjątkowo brzydka. Może pokazać jej lusterko i ucieknie z krzykiem? Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpaskudniejszy na świecie...

Kuchisake wzięła zamach, Dean uniósł poduszkę, a Mei, która w końcu odzyskała władzę w nogach, choć strach dalej ściskał ją za gardło, sięgnęła po leżącą na podłodze patelnię i walnęła nią zjawę, blokując spadający cios. Upiorzyca obróciła głowę o 180 stopni – jak w typowych horrorach, i zasyczała na nią, szeroko otwierając rozdarte usta.

Mei nie czekała, aż połknie ją niczym anakonda. Odskoczyła i cofając się w stronę komody oraz schowanej w niej jedynej właściwej broni, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, zaczęła ciskać w  upiorzycę wszystkim, co wpadło w rękę. W tym porcelanowym kubkiem z resztą herbaty, leżącym na ławie wydaniem „Dumy i uprzedzenia” w twardej oprawie, szkatułką z biżuterią i przybornikiem do szycia. Fruwające w powietrzu guziki, agrafki, igły i szpulki nici wydały się dziwnie niestosowne w obliczu rozciętego oblicza Kuchisake, ale jej nie zatrzymały.  Dziewczyna zyskała tylko tyle, że zjawa oderwała się od Deana i ruszyła na nią, mlaskając językiem i szczekając zardzewiałymi nożycami.

Mimo to Mei zdołała dotrzeć do komody. Rozpaczliwym gestem wyszarpnęła górną szufladę i wyciągnęła z niej owinięte jedwabiem wakizashi, pamiątkę po babce. Tak, była Japonką tylko po części, co nie znaczyło, że nie mogła mieć pamiątek. Wszak babka, oprócz bycia zołzą i ofiarą Alzheimera, była również wnuczką samuraja.

Jednak Mei nie zdążyłaby unieść krótkiego miecza, gdyby Dean, widząc, co zamierza, nie zsunął się z kanapy, podstawiając Kuchisake nogę w ortezie. Przepłacił to bólem przeszywającym ześrubowane biodro niczym rozgrzane szydło, ale zjawa potknęła się i poleciała do przodu, prosto na zmasakrowaną twarz. Mei zamachnęła się desperacko, choć z wdziękiem – mięśnie i koordynację ruchową przez lata pracy jako rehabilitantka miała wyćwiczone do perfekcji, i cięła ją w szyję. Ostrze wakizashi weszło w ciało upiora jak w masło, gładko przecinając wszystko, co było do przecięcia.

Głowa potoczyła się pod ławę, wciąż klekocząc zębami i wywijając mięsistym językiem. Zniesmaczony Dean wychylił się zza kanapy, chwycił zardzewiałe nożyce tkwiące w opazurzonej dłoni Kuchisake, wyszarpnął je i z rozmachem wbił w rozcięte usta, przyszpilając odciętą głowę (wraz z jęzorem) do podłogi. Jaką bronią wojujesz, od takiej giniesz. Głowa zaskrzeczała i znieruchomiała. Język zwinął się jak kawał padliny. Czarne oczy bez białek pokryło bielmo.

Mrugnięcie czasu i w miejsce straszliwej Kuchisake pojawiło się rozkładające się (bardzo) ciało Midori Togukawa w białej, żałobnej sukience. W dwóch kawałkach. Strasznie śmierdziało.

\- Nie bądź taki Kill Bill z kataną – jęknął Dean, patrząc na Mei stojącą nad nim z krótkim mieczem w dłoni i zemdlał z bólu. Już mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- To wakizashi, nie katana – wymamrotała Mei gwoli ścisłości, nim rzuciła mu się na pomoc.

*

O ile nie zastygała na widok upiora jak króliczek w reflektorach nadjeżdżającego samochodu, Mei była dziewczyna nadzwyczaj rozsądną, opanowaną i dobrze zorganizowaną. Nim Dean ocknął się na pokrytej kocią sierścią kanapie, już pozszywany i napakowany środkami przeciwbólowymi po uszy, zawinęła ciało Midori (wraz z głową i nożycami) w stary śpiwór i wywlekła do skąpanego w mżawce ogrodu, posprzątała, pozbierała przybory do szycia, wywietrzyła mieszkanie z trupiego odoru, dla lepszego efektu zapaliła świece zapachowe, pogłaskała przestraszona kotkę i podgrzała chińszczyznę z lodówki, bo okropnie zgłodniała.

Otworzywszy oczy, Dean kichnął i zobaczył ją przed sobą, siedząca przy ławie i zajadającą kurczaka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym.

\- Głodny? - spytała z pełnymi ustami, zachęcająco przesuwając talerz z makaronem w jego stronę.

\- Nie? - nie mógł się zdecydować, z trudem siadając i obmacując się po ramieniu, fachowo zszytym i obandażowanym. Wszechwładny ból nogi i biodra chwilowo przycichł i schował się za znieczuleniem. - Zemdlałem?

\- Jak dziewica składana w ofierze – zgodziła się Mei z krzywym uśmiechem, potrząsając rozpuszczonymi włosami przetykanymi niebieskimi pasemkami. - Nic dziwnego, musiało cię zaboleć jak cholera. Jeszcze się na dobre nie zagoiło.

\- Jeszcze? - wymruczał Dean z niechęcią, niezbyt zachwycony własną niemocą, ani wizją dziewicy składanej w ofierze, która to wizja momentalnie przywołała mu przed oczy Sama rzucającego się do Klatki.

\- Jeszcze – potwierdziła Mei spokojnie. - Mówiłam, że postawimy cię na nogi. Zobaczysz, że się uda. Już niedługo.

\- Tak jest, Mistrzu Miyagi – burknął, nie do końca przekonany. Cóż, w tym momencie zdecydowanie bolało go mniej. Mei musiała mu zaaplikować zastrzyk z końską dawką czegoś przeciwbólowego. Oto dziewczyna przygotowana na wszystko. Nawet katanę trzyma w szufladzie.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wyglądał, jakby nic się w nim nie wydarzyło. Ład i spokój. Śmiercionośne ostrze z powrotem schowane w komodzie, na której stał przybornik do szycia – miał nadzieję, że Mei nie włożyła do niego nożyc Kuchisake. Parawan malowany w żurawie z przewieszonymi przez górę rzeczami – jego ulubiona rehabilitantka przebrała się w zwiewną, błękitną jak niezapominajki sukienkę na ramiączkach, w której wyglądała wprost zjawiskowo. Na ławie świece zapachowe, talerz z pachnącym przyprawą pięciu smaków kurczakiem i kilka butelek piwa – co Mei miała z tym kręćkiem na punkcie bezalkoholowego?

I jego colt. Z rękojeścią wykładaną macicą perłową i lufą zdobioną w skomplikowane, roślinne ornamenty.

\- Nie przestraszyłaś się? - spytał niepewnie, badawczo przyglądając się dziewczynie.

\- Śmiertelnie – odpowiedziała jak najpoważniej. - Ale nie ciebie, ani twojej broni, a jej. Kto by pomyślał, że upiór z dzieciństwa może ożyć naprawdę?

\- Nikt normalny – mruknął Dean ze sporą dozą melancholii, sięgając po colta i wprawnie go przeładowując i zabezpieczając. - Witaj w świecie nie z tego świata. Świetnie sobie poradziłaś. A Kuchisake?

\- Zawinęłam w śpiwór i wyniosłam do ogrodu – mruknęła Mei, wskazując za okno widelcem – nie lubiła jadać pałeczkami. - Chyba nie wstanie, co?

\- Miejmy nadzieję. Zadzwonię po Bobby’ego i razem jakoś uporamy się z ciałem, które dawno powinno spoczywać w grobie, a nie wstawać z niego i robić ludziom „ciach, ciach”.

\- Bobby Singer też wie? - Mei dokładnie nie sprecyzowała, o co jej chodziło, ale przełykając kęs chińszczyzny, ruchem ręki objęła całego Deana, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na jego poharataną nogę w ortezie i świeżo zabandażowane ramię. - Takimi właśnie potyczkami się zajmujesz, żołnierzu?

\- Taa – przytaknął, jednak decydując się na kurczaka w sosie i podkradając jej kawałek z talerza. - To akurat był ogr i wierz mi, nie przypominał Shreka.

\- W japońskiej mitologii mamy onni – takie chadzające w skórach ogry o trzech oczach, z rogami i szponami, co porywają dusze złych ludzi  - przypomniało się Mei, która na widok zaskoczonej miny Deana, wzruszyła ramionami. - No co? Wspominam na wszelki wypadek, jakbyś miał się na nie kiedyś natknąć.

\- Da im się ściąć głowy kataną? - uśmiechnął się Dean, zezując na górną szufladę komody.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to wakizashi, nie katana – zirytowała się dziewczyna. - I nie, chyba nie. Ale można je przepędzić, rzucając ziarnami soi i zaklinając „Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi!”, czyli „Wynocha diabły! Szczęście przyjdź!”.

\- Bobby będzie tobą zachwycony – wyrwało się Deanowi.  - Jak na Japonkę tylko po części, jak to sama określiłaś, znasz się na dziwnych rzeczach.

\- To przez babkę – westchnęła niechętnie Mei. - Lubiła mnie straszyć.

\- Chwała Panu.

\- Powiedzmy – skrzywiła się dziewczyna. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadała za swoją świętej pamięci babką. - To jesteś głodny, czy nie? Bo mi palcami z talerza podbierasz. Widelec ci dam.

\- Daj – zgodził się Dean, głodny nie tylko makaronu z kurczakiem w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, ale piwa mocniejszego niż bezalkoholowe i (niekoniecznie fizjoterapeutycznego) dotyku ślicznej i niezwykłej rehabilitantki w błękitnej sukience, której nie odstraszył ani on sam, ani Kuchisake. - Chyba, że wolisz tak jak w „Zakochanym kundlu”, po nitce makaronu do kłębka, to jest – do pocałunku.

\- Pocałunku ci się zachciało? Może, tfu, z języczkiem? - parsknęła Mei, po czym spojrzała na Deana i uśmiech znikł jej z twarzy.

W rzeczywistości nie była tak opanowaną, jaką udawała. Zajęła się wszystkim, czym musiała – opatrywaniem, wyniesieniem ciała, sprzątaniem i przebraniem, starając się nie myśleć o potwornym, wyszczerzonym grymasie upiorzycy, wijącym się jak macka jęzorze, ostrych zębach, głowie odwracającej się do tyłu jak u sowy, ostrzu grzęznącym w jej szyi, wytrzeszczonych oczach… Jednak adrenalina wciąż buzowała w jej żyłach, a serce pompowało krew z nadmierną prędkością. Na zewnątrz niewzruszona, w środku trzęsła się jak galareta.

\- Tak – powiedział Dean, który czuł dokładnie to samo. - Jeśli i ty chcesz. Może to głupie, ale…

\- Weź ty już nic nie mów – przerwała mu Mei, podrywając się od ławy, popychając go na oparcie kanapy i zasiadając mu na kolanach. Błękitna sukienka podwinęła się wysoko na udach, gdy pochylała się, by go pocałować. - Tak?

\- Mhm – wymruczał Dean, bo miał zajęta usta.

Chciał spytać, czy dziewczyna jest pewna, ale nie bardzo miał jak. Miękkie, ciepłe wargi Mei smakowały przyprawą pięciu smaków, w tym momencie – szalenie seksowną. Pocałunek przerodził się w dogłębne całowanie. W cholerę ze strasznym wspomnieniem strasznego jęzora Kuchisake. Ich języki były zdecydowanie delikatniejsze i splatały się ze sobą dobrowolnie i z przyjemnością. Mhm, dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

Mei poprawiła się na podołku Deana, by jak najmniej urazić jego poharataną nogę – o której w tej chwili zapomniał na śmierć, oplatając mu kark rękoma i ocierając się o niego jak kotka. Nie przerywając zachłannego pocałunku. Dłonie mężczyzny momentalnie zeszły niżej, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, pieszcząc jej pośladki przez cienki jedwab i niecierpliwie sięgając dalej.

Masz, chłopie, tempo, pomyślała Mei, ale nie zaprotestowała. Nie miała najmniejszej chęci na protest. Też chciała Deana bez większych ceregieli. Teraz, natychmiast, już. Oszalała. Oczami wyobraźni widziała zgorszoną minę matki (z czasów, gdy mama jeszcze ją poznawała) i wszystkie bohaterki powieści Jane Austen, które właśnie patrzyły na nią z niesmakiem, kręcąc ufryzowanymi głowami. No, może Lidia z „Dumy i uprzedzenia”, która uciekła z Wickhamem, by ją zrozumiała.

Wyrzucając z głowy wszelkie myśli o własnym braku rozsądku i przyzwoitości (oraz obrazy Kuchisake), Mei uniosła się lekko, by ułatwić mężczyźnie dostęp do najwrażliwszej części jej ciała, jednocześnie szarpiąc się z zamkiem spranych, jasnoniebieskich dżinsów. Czego nie ułatwiały kieszenie wypchane cholera wie czym i męskie przyrodzenie, mocno napierające na materiał od środka. Dean był napalony jak nastolatek, twardy jak kamień, napięty do bólu. Jeśli za chwilę nie znajdzie ukojenia, wybuchnie jak gejzer. A przecież powinien zaczekać na Mei.

Na szczęście dziewczyna była równie chętna. Przyjęła go w siebie jednym, gładkim ruchem i momentalnie podjęła rytm, pospieszny i na granicy desperacji. Jej ciało płonęło i domagało się zaspokojenia na równi z jego. To była najszybsza jazda w jej życiu. Kilka pchnięć we właściwy punkt, palce Deana wbijające się w pośladki, jego język tańczący w jej ustach i Mei poddała się fali przypływu, jęcząc jak nimfomanka na odwyku. Cicho, bo pocałunek stłumił dźwięk.

Dean nie pozostał jej dłużny. Wbijając się w nią do końca końców – tym razem ześrubowane biodro zaprotestowało i zabolało jak szatan, doszedł tak gwałtownie, że zabrakło mu tchu. Kneblujący ich pocałunek też mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, oboje wyglądali na wykończonych i przestraszonych własnym wyczynem.

\- Ja nigdy... – zaczęła zawstydzona Mei, pospiesznie zsuwając się z Deana, ale zatrzymał ją, przytrzymując za rękę i kładąc palec na opuchniętych ustach. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Po pierwsze – nigdy nie mów nigdy, po drugie - ała, a po trzecie – było wspaniale – uspokoił ją, sam lekko zdyszany. – Właśnie tego nam było trzeba.

\- Ale następnym razem zróbmy to jakoś lepiej. I wolniej – powiedziała dziewczyna, nim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Dean zaśmiał się w głos, mimo bólu w nodze. Nie miał nic przeciwko następnemu razowi. I jeszcze jednemu. Nie miał nic przeciwko Mei. No, może odrobinę przeciwko jej kotce, bo szare klaczki z kanapy wzbite w powietrze ich, jakże rozkoszną aktywnością, załaskotały go w nos i kichnął jak z dubeltówki. Na zdrowie.

*

Pukanie było głośne i natarczywe. Wręcz aroganckie. Bobby Singer odstawił szklaneczkę z whisky – tym razem rozcieńczoną lodem, bo pił w towarzystwie Jody, więc starał trzymać się w ryzach i niechętnie poszedł otworzyć, gderając pod nosem. Dean był u Mei, więc albo niespodziewanie wrócił (acha, akurat, od tygodnia prawie od niej nie wychodził) i zapomniał kluczy, za co Bobby urwie mu głowę, albo napatoczył się jakiś klient od siedmiu boleści, który nie potrafił czytać i nie zauważył, że na tabliczce przed Singer’s Salvage stało jak wół, że otwarte do 17. Ewentualnie zjawił się, pożal się Boże łowca pozbawiony telefonu i wyrzutów sumienia. Tak czy inaczej, właśnie ktoś przerywał mu miłe tet-a-tet z szeryf Mills, która przyniosła wyborne ciasto z orzechami. Do dupy.

Otworzył drzwi, zamierzając zrugać tego kogoś, kto ośmielał mu się przeszkadzać, na czym świat stoi, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle i rozwichrzonej brodzie.

Na progu stał Sam, młodszy z braci Winchesterów. I wcale nie wyglądał na trupa.


End file.
